Electronic devices are commonly used to receive data through various input interfaces or input devices such as microphones, touchscreen displays, keyboards, trackballs, etc. Proximity sensors on electronic devices can gather proximity data to use as a parameter in a determination of the type of input interface or input device to employ to receive data. Proximity sensors commonly have an at-rest, no-object-present level (a “baseline”) which is used to analyze the gathered proximity data.